Susanowo
GNX-Y901TW Susanowo (GNX-Y901TW スサノオ) is built as a private project free from the Innovator or Veda's influences, pushed to perfection with a rushed production schedule. Its development is overseen by Graham's good friend, Billy Katagiri, and is built with written notes from the departed scientific engineer and genius, Ralph Eifman. To settle his score with Gundam, Graham's personal wish for his ideal Mobile Suit is to give it the strongest sword and unsurpassed agility. Susanowo is the final product fine tuned to meet these needs at the cost of having fragile defenses. Given Mister Bushido's goal to die in battle, however, protecting himself from danger is the least of his concerns. A purely offensive Mobile Suit, it's armed to the teeth with weapons favoring hand-to-hand combat. Its Tri-Punisher, a cannon, is an addition that doesn't quite fit with Mister Bushidoh's wish list, but it's one of the Mobile Suit's slowest and most powerful weapons. While Susanowo is powered with a pseudo solar furnace, its special adjustments let it activate a Trans-am phase akin to Celestial Being's Gundams. Susanowo's namesake is a god found within Japanese mythology. Commonly known as a god of storms, he is famous for slaying the eight-headed snake, Yamata no Orochi, through his cunning and divine blade. When Mister Bushido combines both of Susanowo's sabers by their handles, he dubs them Souten, one of the nine heavenly divisions according to ancient Chinese thought. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : A single strike from saber. Like Smash Attacks from the second title, the button for the strike can be held to eventually become an unblockable hit. : , : Rushes forward to attack with claw. : , , : Slices a flurry of attacks with sabers as Susanowo hovers forward. Uppercuts with a rising slash to end the chain. Sequence can be extended with repeated taps. : , , , : Criss-crossing slashes from both sabers before performing a hopping X-shaped dual cut. : , , , , : Stretches both sabers outwards as it spins forward, hitting foes multiple times. Gradually rises into the air as it spins. Mobile Suit becomes aerial. : , , , , , : Fires a shot from Tri-Punisher, hitting foes several times. : , , , , , : Several left and right slashes that ends with a hopping dual cut. : : Waves arms, stunning enemies to its front. Susanowo then dashes forward to slice with both sabers. :Combination : Several slices with sabers. Susanowo's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. After one of its SP attacks, the Mobile Suit will enter its Trans-am state. It dramatically boosts the strength and speed of the Mobile Suit. It may add an extra attack for its Charges. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with sabers crossed in front of it. : , , , : Left and right slashes before performing an overhead chop. : , : Throws chakram to the front. :Aerial : Fires multiple shots from Tri-Punisher, juggling enemies caught within its path. Special Equipment Once Susanowo is downloaded in the third title, players will gain this unique trait for it. *'Forgiven Technique' - After shooting down 250 enemies, attacks increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Mobile Suits